Restart
by Blatherskite3
Summary: Discontinued.
1. Prologue: The End

Disclaimer: Use common sense. Could I really own any of this?  
Rating: T  
Warnings: OOC, AU, slash, cursing  
Universe: Four years post the 2007 movie, with some RotF but not following the actual movie plot.

* * *

**Prologue: The End**

Samuel James Witwicky couldn't believe he was doing this. It was against everything he had been taught growing up. Hell, it was against the freaking _law_! But there was no other way. The twenty year old man took a deep breath, reaching for his bag. Sam closed his eyes as he took out the knife. He felt sick. But he had to do it.

* * *

Mikaela Banes walked into her and Sam's house after a hard day at her car repair shop. "Sam?" the black haired girl called out. There was no response. Mikaela frowned, Sam was always home at this time. There was something wrong.

Mikaela's heart pounded as she walked through the house. Soon all that was left... was their room. Mikaela took a deep, shaky breath, and pushed open the door. She peered in...

...And screamed.

Sam was lying on their bed... dead. He had a knife in his heart, and was sprawled in an unnatural position. Mikaela fell to her knees and vomited. All the while repeating his name.

"Sam... Sam... Sam..."

* * *

Outside the house, a large figure watched silently.

Tan armor reflected twilight's glow, blue optics holding deep sorrow. A black and white figure and a yellow and black figure stepped on either side of the mech.

"Come on. The human authorities will be here soon" the back and white one spoke.

The tan one nodded silently. They all transformed **_– _**the black and white one becoming a Mustang, the yellow and black one becoming a Camaro, and the tan one becoming a Toyota Supra. They sped off into the approaching night.


	2. Aftermath

Note: I really don't know much about funerals. I've only really ever been to a wake. So, bear with me. Please?  
Note 2: Wow! I was amazed at all of the feedback this story got! Thanks to all who reviewed, favorited, and alerted! You make this story possible!

* * *

**Chapter One: Aftermath**

Optimus Prime led his ragtag team of mechs down the highways. He was in the lead, Ratchet and Ironhide flanking him. The second the Autobots had gotten the call, they were headed out. One thought ran through all of their minds;

_How could Sam be dead?_

The boy had survived Mission City, for crying out loud! He had lived through the explosions, the wild grabs made by Megatron and his lackeys, and even _killed_ the tyrant! And now he was dead, murdered by some... some _human_! It wasn't right!

_'Maybe Ironhide has the right idea with shooting them...'_ Optimus mused silently.

* * *

Mikaela, Judy Witwicky and her husband Ron met the Autobots outside the house. The females of the group had eyeliner and mascara smeared all over their faces, but didn't seem to give a damn. Even now, the Autobots had to prevent exposure to the public. So they stepped out of their vehicle modes in holoform.

Optimus was in his mid-thirties, with salt and pepper hair and ice blue eyes. He wore jeans, a black T-shirt, and a blue jacket with red flames.

Ratchet was slightly over forty, with white blonde hair and green eyes. He wore jeans and a long-sleeved dark green shirt.

Lastly, Ironhide was the same age as Ratchet. He had pitch black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore jeans, a tight black no-sleeve T-shirt and a dark denim jacket.

Optimus looked at Mikaela. "Mikaela, you must tell us what happened," he said softly. Mikaela sniffled, before she began the gruesome tale of how she found Sam.

* * *

The Autobots present were feeling rightly ill by the time Mikaela finished her tale. Judy had started sobbing again, and currently had her face buried in Ron's chest. The man wasn't looking much better, but it was obvious he was holding it together for his wife and Mikaela. Possibly the Autobots, too. One couldn't be sure.

"That's it, Optimus! I say we shoot the humans to oblivion!" Ironhide burst out. Although his outburst was inappropriate, everyone was grateful that he broke the horrid silence.

Optimus rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb. "Ironhide, no matter what this human has done, we cannot punish their whole race. There is good in them. Mikaela and Sam are... were... fine examples. However, if we ever find out who did this, I will go against my rule. Ironhide, you may shoot him if we find him."

The black mech's holoform nodded in grim satisfaction. Ratchet, who had stayed quiet this whole time, finally made himself known.

"What is the next step? In Cybertronian culture, when one dies they are sent into space as a final goodbye. How does this work on Earth?"

Judy sniffled, wiping at her eyes as if it would help her even more messed up make-up.

"We hold a funeral. It's a memorial service for the deceased. A funeral can go two ways. One, you place the deceased in a coffin. A coffin is a long and narrow box with a lid, usually made of a type of wood. The coffin is buried in a graveyard, and a headstone placed over the coffin. A headstone is a piece of stone engraved with the deceased's name, date of birth and death, and anything else you want to say. Are you following me so far?" Judy looked at the Autobots.

They nodded wordlessly. Judy waited a minute before continuing.

"Another way a funeral could go is cremation. The deceased is burnt to ashes, and the ashes are placed in a jar, usually. Then you can either scatter the ashes someplace, or keep them. It usually depends on the deceased's wishes."

"And which one are you having?" Optimus inquired.

"We had always decided that if Sam were to pass on... that we would hold a burial. A wake will be arranged, as well." Ron answered.

The Autobots shared a confused look. "A wake?" Ratchet repeated curiously.

"A wake is when the deceased is prepared for burial, but placed in a half-open coffin. Wakes take place inside the funeral home. It's a chance for people to say their last goodbyes to the deceased. Usually flowers or trinkets are placed on the deceased, as a last offering. It's very sentimental." Mikaela explained.

"Are we... welcome at these processions?" Optimus tentatively asked.

"Of course!" Judy replied adamantly. Ron and Mikaela nodded their consent.

"Thank you."

* * *

The wake and funeral were held one week later. Sam actually looked rather peaceful, his eyes closed and hands folded on his chest.

The wake held many tears. Judy and Ron payed their respects first.

"Sam, we're so sorry that you're gone. My baby booty boy... oh God! I hope you're happy where you are!" Judy began sobbing uncontrollably. Ron wrapped an arm around her.

"Rest in peace, son." was all the man could get out.

Mikaela went next. "Sam, we went through so much. I can't believe it took us so long to get together. I love you, and I always will. Rest in peace." With tears streaming down her face silently, Mikaela stepped back.

After more family and friends, it was the Autobot's turns. Ironhide went first.

"Kid, you were an admirable soldier. You did what none of us could do; offline that fragger. Wherever you go, I wish you the best." Ironhide stepped back, not meeting anyone's gaze.

Ratchet went next. "Sam, you were a young human. I've never been good at this emotional stuff, so... rest in peace." Ratchet stepped back, and Ironhide moved closer to him.

Optimus went last. The leader of the Autobots stared down at Sam for a minute. "Sam, you were young. Yet you were so brave. I wish it didn't end like this. I will miss you. All of us will miss you. Samuel James Witwicky, honorary Autobot, may you rest in peace."

* * *

The funeral held more tears. As Sam's closed coffin was buried, all of Sam's family and friends were crying. The Autobots were the only ones who weren't, and that was because they didn't know how.

Three men watched the proceedings from afar.

One was around 22. He had black hair with white streaks and muddish red eyes. He wore jeans and a white T-shirt. He was leaning against a black and white Mustang.

The second was around 18. He had blond hair and bright blue eyes. He wore jeans and a yellow shirt with the word "Bee-otch" written in black on it. He leant against a yellow Camaro.

The last was about 20. He had dirty blond hair and brown eyes. He wore jeans and a black sweatshirt over a red T-shirt. He was leaning against a tan Toyota Supra.

"Nice proceedings," the first one commented. The second one nodded in agreement.

"Yeah," the third said quietly. As the three men watched the others disperse, the third looked at his companions. "'Cade? 'Bee? Can we go over there?" he asked.

Barricade and Bumblebee nodded wordlessly. They followed the third man to the gravestone. The inscription was in black marble.

_Here lies Samuel James Witwicky_

_May 17, 1991 – November 3, 2011_

_This young hero will be missed._

They stood there for a while. Until Bumblebee spoke softly. "Come on, Bolt. It's time to head back."

Bolt nodded. "Yeah," he agreed quietly. The three holoforms fizzled out, although Bolt's lingered a few seconds longer. It finally faded from existence.

The three cars pulled out of the parking lot, leaving behind an empty graveyard.


	3. Autobots, Meet Bolt

**Chapter Two: Autobots, Meet Bolt**

It had been one week since Sam's funeral. One week since closure. The Autobots had all been mulling around. You could tell that they were- even though they weren't human, and therefore didn't have the chemicals to be so- depressed.

"Optimus, we have to move on. We don't have to forget, but we cannot stay the way we are." Ratchet spoke.

Optimus sighed. "I know, old friend. I know."

* * *

Somewhere outside Tranquility, three mechs sat in the sun. Bolt, Barricade and Bumblebee were sitting back to back, in a defensive position. Hey, you never know who- or what- could sneak up on you.

Bolt had fallen into a slight recharge, while Bumblebee was not far behind him. Barricade was the only one fully awake. The black and white mech was seriously considering recharge, though. But something told him not to.

And that something turned out to be an approaching dot on Barricade's sensors. He quickly woke his companions, and they stood. They remained back to back, weapons drawn.

Ironhide's black form came seemingly out of nowhere. His cannons whirred to life, pointed at the others. Then Ironhide noticed Bumblebee.

"_Bee_? What are you doing with a 'Con and... whatever that is?" Ironhide motioned to Bolt. Barricade growled warningly, while Bumblebee bristled slightly.

"His _name_ is Bolt. Second, they are both neutral. You know that the Decepticons don't really exist anymore, not with Megatron offline. And I... guess you could say I wanted a... fresh start." Bumblebee looked down.

Ironhide's gaze softened almost imperceptibly. "I see. Does that mean you don't want to come back to base?"

Bumblebee and Barricade looked at each other, then at Bolt. Bolt gave a slight nod. Barricade and Bumblebee turned back to Ironhide.

"I'm not going anywhere without them," Bumblebee pointed at his companions.

Ironhide had seen that coming, somehow. And something told him that Optimus wouldn't mind two extras... too much.

"Fine. You can all come. Just remember, I have _these_," Ironhide twirled his cannons. The three mechs nodded.

All four transformed, and headed to the Autobot base.

* * *

Optimus Prime met them all outside, Ratchet standing behind him. All four mechs transformed, and Optimus looked them over.

"Barricade, do you swear neutrality?" Optimus inquired.

Barricade nodded. "Yes, sir."

Optimus nodded once, before turning his attention to Bolt. He appeared to be somewhere right in the middle of Barricade and Bumblebee's ages. The tan mech shifted uncomfortably.

"Bolt, is it?" Optimus finally spoke.

"Yes, sir." Bolt gave a nod.

"What is your faction?"

Bolt barely hesitated. "Neutral."

Optimus had suspected so- he had never heard of this Bolt before. From neither Autobot nor Decepticon. Optimus was started slightly when Bumblebee spoke up.

"Optimus, do you think we could all stay here?"

Optimus vented softly, as he had anticipated that question. He wasn't sure- could he really trust Barricade and this new mech? Bumblebee seemed to, but the scout often trusted those he shouldn't. It was worth a try though, wasn't it?

"...Very well. Barricade and Bolt, you are both on strict terms. If you misbehave in any way, you will be immediately exiled. Are we clear?" Optimus' gaze swept over all three mechs.

"Crystal." Barricade and Bolt harmonized. Honestly, could they have expected any less? They were lucky enough as it is.

"Good. You are to turn off your weapons and head inside," Optimus stated. The two mechs complied, and all six went inside. Of course, not without a dirty glare from Ironhide or a mistrustful one from Ratchet.

* * *

Bolt made his way around base, getting a feel for it. The base wasn't too large, but it wasn't exactly small, either. Somewhere in between. So it was only natural that Bolt bumped into someone. Or two someones, to be exact.

Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and Bolt stopped, sizing each other up. Sideswipe finally spoke. "Who're you?"

"Bolt." was the simple answer.

Sideswipe 'hmm'ed. "I'm Sideswipe, prank master. Oh, and I'm good with swords, too," the silver mech grinned.

"I'm Sunstreaker. Sideswipe's twin. Also a prank master," the golden one said. He had an air of superiority, and Bolt instantly knew he was vain.

"Cool. If you ever need help with a prank, come find me. So long as it doesn't get me kicked out," Bolt grinned. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker grinned back.

They liked this new mech already. 

* * *

Bolt, Bumblebee and Barricade had only been at the base for a day. Then the insanity struck.

Ratchet had calmly walked up to the three mechs who were sipping energon. The mess hall was empty save for them and Ratchet. The medic gave them a once-over, and spoke.

"Who's bonded to who?"

Barricade did a spit-take, Bumblebee's optics widened, and Bolt choked. Ratchet watched as they gained their bearings.

"Why would you... think that?" Bolt gasped. Probably from choking.

"Because I'm a _medic_. I can _see_ the closeness," Ratchet's gaze narrowed.

Bolt had no response to that, so Barricade spoke. "What makes you think you can pry into our lives like this, anyway?"

Ratchet glowered. "I need to know. What if one of you is injured? I don't need frantic bonded in my medbay."

Bolt, Barricade and Bumblebee glanced at each other. Ratchet had a point.

Bumblebee finally sighed. "We're all bonded," he motioned to himself and his two companions. Ratchet nodded.

"I see. Before you ask, it's patient confidentiality. I won't tell."

The three bonded heaved a collective sigh of relief. "Thanks." Bolt said.

Ratchet nodded once, turned, and headed back to the medbay.

Silence hung in the air for quite a while. "Well... that was... awkward," Barricade finally spoke.

Bolt and Bumblebee nodded their consent. Before a thought struck Bolt.

"I wonder if there are any more bonded pairs?"

Barricade's smirk was mirrored, and all three mechs knew that this was going to be interesting.


	4. Interlude: Mission Sparkbond

**Interlude: Mission Sparkbond**

He moved silently; using more stealth then he knew he possessed. Of course, how anyone could miss a twenty foot tall tan robot was beyond Bolt.

Bolt peered around a corner slowly, you know, like they do in the movies. Except that in reality he looked like a creeper. Regardless, he saw no one in the hideously colored_(Seriously, salmon? What were they thinking?) _hallway. So he darted into the hallway, looking both ways. No one.

Bolt peered in one of the open doors, not making a sound. A large metal desk full of finished datapads, a rather large chair_(That looked to be imported from Cybertron)_, and a mostly empty energon cube. But no actual mechs. By the looks of it, he had actually just missed whoever owned this office.

Bolt narrowed his two azure optics. Hopefully his two bonded were having better luck than he was.

* * *

Bumblebee let out a mechanical whirring noise, watching his prey. The mess hall_(Bumblebee had no idea why they called it that. Must be another human thing they picked up on.)_ was quiet. Only Bumblebee, Ratchet and Ironhide were currently inside of it. Ratchet glanced Bumblebee's way, and the scout made it appear he was looking at the far wall. Bumblebee took a swig of energon under Ratchet's scrutiny.

Finally Ratchet turned back to Ironhide. Bumblebee noted the way Ratchet's hand brushed Ironhide's thigh.

He'd found another bonded pair.

* * *

Barricade couldn't believe he was doing this. How had he let his bondmates talk him into spying on everyone, trying to find bonded pairs? His standards must have really lowered.

Barricade shook his head, trying to clear it. What was done was done- he was already in position. Position in the recreational room. It was the same color as the rest of the base, but the electronics made up for that. An Autobot sized flat screen television, a Wii, a PS3 and an X-Box. They even had Autobot sized controllers! Not to mention over 600 channels, including bilingual ones.

Barricade saw three mechs come into the room out of the corner of his optic. Sunstreaker, Prowl and Sideswipe. It looked like the twins were dragging Prowl along. Actually, it was obvious that the twins were dragging Prowl along. The tactician was reaching behind him comically, although what he was reaching for was open for debate. Barricade had a feeling that it was a datapad.

"Come on Prowl! You never leave your office anymore!" Sideswipe whined.

Prowl glowered. "As Second In Command of this army, I have duties to perform."

"Blah blah blah. What's the point of life if you don't goof off once in a while?" Sunstreaker spoke rationally. Prowl didn't answer, so one could assume he couldn't be bothered.

Barricade watched as Sideswipe subtly brushed Prowl's doorwing, causing Prowl to shudder slightly. Barricade smirked, he had found himself a _very_ unlikely batch of bondmates.

* * *

Bolt, Barricade and Bumblebee all met up in their room. It was about the size of a house, with three recently made berths, a desk and some crates. Pretty bland, but it was better then nothing. Right?

"So did you guys have any luck?" Bolt asked, sitting on his berth.

Barricade smirked. "Definitely. Prowl and the twins."

Bolt and Bumblebee gaped. "But don't they like, hate each other?" Bolt asked.

"Apparently not," Barricade sniggered.

"I found out that Ratchet and Ironhide are bonded." Bumblebee threw in.

"Well, this will certainly liven things up around here," Bolt grinned. His bonded laughed, agreeing one hundred percent.


	5. Empty Spaces

Note: I want to thank _BabyBumblebee17_, who gave me the inspiration for this chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter Three: Empty Spaces**

_It was a cloudless mid-summer day. The sun was high in the sky, creating long shadows from the trees. A moisture hung in the air- that over 85 degrees feeling. If one looked hard enough, you could see the heat waves in front of you._

_This is the day that brought Ron Witwicky and his eight year old son, Sam, out onto their front lawn. The lawn was perfect- not one weed within a mile radius. Iridescent flowers of every kind, from Roses to Irises, lined the house and driveway. There wasn't a neighbor that didn't envy the lush garden._

"_Dad, why are we out here? It's so hot!" Sam whined at his father._

_Ron shook his head. Youth these days. "Now son, I told you this already. We have to water the lawn, or it'll die. Especially in this heat."_

_Sam snorted. "So? It's just a lawn."_

_Ron sighed. "Just try it, Sam. You might like it."_

_Sam grumbled, but grudgingly grabbed the offered watering can. Sam peered down at it as he walked. It was pink, with paint chipping here and there. His mother must have painted it, Sam mused. Woman has an unhealthy obsession with the color pink._

_Sam stopped in front of the grass closest to the curb. Sam idly noted that the curb- white and beige stone- contrasted greatly with the green of the lawn. Then nearly slapped himself for thinking such... _unmanly_ thoughts. By God, he was turning into his father._

_Ron looked over at his son. "Go on, Sam," he urged._

_The child heaved a sigh, before tilting the watering can down slightly. A trickle of the clear liquid fell to the grass. Sam watched disinterestedly- was this supposed to be something epic?_

_Ron, on the other hideously yellow-gloved hand, was beaming with pride. His son was a natural gardener. Maybe he could convert Sam to the green side?_

_Oblivious to his father's musings, Sam tilted the watering can back up. As he was about to move onto the next spot, an idea struck him. A fairly sinister one, at that. Or, you know, as sinister as a clumsy eight year old could be._

_Sam darted over to the side of the house, and put the watering can down. The green garden hose was curled up on it's hook snugly. Sam grabbed it with his small hands, pulling with all his might. The hose came loose easily, causing Sam to fall on his rear._

_The boy wasn't deterred, though, and stood up again. Sam dragged the garden hose across the lawn, up to his oblivious father. Sam darted back to the side of the house, turning on the cold water. With only the speed of an excited kid, he ran back to his father's back._

"_Hey, dad!" Sam called, pointing the hose like a bazooka. _

_Ron turned around, only to get a face full of freezing water. Sam laughed as Ron spit out the liquid. Ron gave his son a death glare, before snatching the hose. For a second Sam thought he was in big trouble. But this wasn't the case._

"_Heads up, son!" Ron cackled, dousing Sam with the freezing water. Sam squealed, and thus began the water war._

_Judy was going to be pissed._

* * *

Ron poked at the wilting flowers without enthusiasm. The cloudless sky seemed to mock him with it's cheeriness.

Lately, the balding man just couldn't bring himself to be happy about gardening. So what if his house didn't look like something out of a magazine? His little boy, his pride and joy, was dead.

Ron wrapped his hand around the pink flower, yanking with all his might. It came up from the ground, showering him with dirt. Ron clenched his hand so hard it was white around the poor thing's stem. The flower seemed to wilt, before falling limp.

Ron slammed his free fist into the ground in pained rage. He took a deep breath, examining the dead flower he held. If he ever found the bastard who killed his baby boy, they would end up like the dead flower. Crushed beneath his gloved fist.

* * *

_"Are you sure this is a good idea, man?"_

_Sam looked over at his uncertain blond friend. They were standing beneath the biggest tree in the park. The dark brown trunk stretched up well above their heads. It was late September, and the leaves were changing colors. A few littered the ground at their feet._

"_Don't be such a baby, Miles! We're 10, we can do this easy." Sam said confidently._

_Miles didn't look so sure. Sure, he was all about having fun. But climbing the humongous oak tree? They would kill themselves! Plus, there was no one else around in case they _did_ fall._

"_You go first," Miles pushed his friend towards the large trunk._

_Sam took a deep breath, before digging his hands into the rough bark. He winced slightly, but was determined to be fearless. Sam tried to pull himself up, and failed. Miles snickered behind him. Sam growled, trying again with more strength. He got up a bit, and wrapped his legs around the tree._

_Miles watched as Sam shimmied his way up the trunk. Slowly, way too slowly. "Come on, man! Hurry up!" he called._

_Sam grunted, and attempted to move faster. Key word: attempted. Sam lost his grip near the first branch, and screamed as he crashed to the ground. Miles rushed to his side. Sam was rolling on the ground, holding his arm and crying._

"_Hold on!" Miles began running as fast as his little legs would let him. He knew this was a bad idea!_

_As luck would have it, Judy was walking to the store. "Mrs. Witwicky!" Miles waved his arms, running up to her._

"_What's the matter, Miles?" Judy knelt down._

"_It's Sam! We... we were climbing the big tree in the park, and he fell!" Miles pointed._

"_Come on," Judy grabbed Miles' hand. The blond youngster led her to Sam. Sam was still rolling on the ground, crying out in his agony._

_Judy knelt next to her son, picking him up gently. Sam cried out, and Miles cringed._

"_Come on, Miles. We have to get him to a hospital," Judy started off. Miles followed his friend eagerly._

…

_Sam sat pouting in his kitchen. A white cast on his right arm reflected the overhead light. He couldn't believe that he had a broken arm!_

"_Here, Sammy." Judy placed a plate of warm, gooey cookies on the table._

"_Thanks, mom!" Sam's pout vanished, and he dug into the chocolate chip cookies.__  
_

* * *

Judy sighed, standing over the half-made cookie batter. Sam used to love chocolate chip cookies. Judy let out a heart wrenching sob, gripping the counter top so hard her knuckles popped.

"Sammy... my baby booty boy!" Judy shouted in anguish.

She sunk to the floor, and without noticing, began writing in the spilled flour. 'Sam'.

Judy squeezed her eyes shut, covering her face with her hands. It was her worst nightmare- any mother's worst nightmare. To live while their child died. And as any mother would, Judy would give anything to trade places.

If only she could.

* * *

_A flash of lightning seared the sky. Thunder rolled from the cover of dark gray clouds, rattling houses all across Tranquility._

_Sam and Mikaela sat in Sam's house, listening to the steady pitter-patter of rain against the roof. Sam had his arm around Mikaela's shoulder, and she was pressed up against his side._

"_What do you want to do?" Mikaela broke the silence._

_Sam shrugged one shoulder. "We could... watch some pointless TV show and pass out form boredom."_

_Mikaela stared at her boyfriend, unimpressed._

"_Ok, maybe not..." Sam rubbed the back of his head._

_The two teens drifted into comfortable silence for a while. But then Sam shifted, and Mikaela fell face first into the couch cushion._

"_Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry Mikaela!" Sam's voice had a definite tinge of panic in it._

_The brunette sat up, glaring at Sam. The boy gulped; hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Mikaela simply grabbed a couch cushion, and stared at it for a second. Before she whacked Sam upside the head with it._

_Sam laughed, grabbing his own cushion. He hit Mikaela back- not hard, of course. The girl laughed, and soon they were in a full-out, full-blown couch cushion fight._

_The fight lasted a good hour. It also involved almost breaking Judy's favorite vase (After that incident, they steered clear of furniture). It ended with both of them panting and exhausted. Without so much as a warning, Sam pulled Mikaela close. The teen connected their lips, clearly confessing their love for each other._

* * *

_Mikaela brought her fist down on the motorcycle she was fixing. Mikaela didn't get sad or cry, it was a waste of energy. Instead, she got angry. If she was depressed, then she got near murderous._

So, naturally, Mikaela was angry. Furious, even. Her lover, her best friend, her soul mate was gone. Only this time, he wasn't coming back. That revelation was enough to drive anyone mad.

Mikaela buried her face in her hands. She let out a shaky breath.

"I have to be strong. For Sam."

* * *

Mikaela, Ron and Judy missed Sam terribly. Everywhere they went, there was a reminder of the deceased. But there was no Samuel James Witwicky.

There were only empty spaces.


	6. Start of a War

**Chapter Four: Start of a War**

Ok, in hindsight, maybe it wasn't the best idea to prank a Decepticon. _(Ok, ex-Decepticon, but still.)_

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had realized this the hard way.

* * *

_It was the dead of night. Above Diego Garcia, a waxing moon was surrounded by dozens of twinkling stars. A slightly eery blueish-white glow provided the only light._

_Two pairs of blue optics pierced the night. The figures behind them were no more than large shadows in the dim midnight light. They seemed to be hunched over, and were carrying large buckets._

"_This is going to be good!" the first shadow sniggered._

_The second shadow cuffed the first upside the head. "Shut up, you slagger! You want us to get caught?"_

"_Primus, Sunny. Don't get your tailpipe in a twist..."_

_The second shadow – aka Sunstreaker – growled. "Just shut up and let's get on with it! And don't call me Sunny!"_

…

_It was pitch black in the hangar. Luckily, Cybertronians have built in night vision. Have you ever been to Cybertron? You'll know why._

_The recharging form of Barricade was sprawled at an unnatural angle. His head was somehow tucked into his abdomen, while his arms and legs were sprawled out in different directions. It looked... rather painful, actually._

_But it also gave perfect access to his form. This fact wasn't lost on Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Sunstreaker knelt down next to the recharging form. He wordlessly held out his hand. Sideswipe placed a paintbrush in it, and two cans of paint beside Sunstreaker._

_Sunstreaker took a deep intake. "Here goes nothing..."_

_He popped open the first can of paint, and dipped the brush in._

…

_Ah, morning on Diego Garcia. The sun's first golden rays were peaking the horizon, the sky was a serene pink-orange hue. Bird were chirping, leaves were rustling-_

"_**TWINS**!" a horrid howl cut through the serenity._

_Barricade stormed out of his, Bolt and Bumblebee's hangar, optics glowing red like the fires of Hell. But the frightening effect was lost as the Autobots caught sight of Barricade. Or more specifically, his paint job. The white was now hot pink, the black neon green, and his Decepticon insignias_(Barricade had refused to get rid of them)_ were now Autobot ones._

_The first mech unlucky enough to face Barricade's wrath was Prowl. _

_Barricade pinned Prowl to the wall by his neck. "Where. Are. Those. Slaggers?"_

_The deathly tone made Prowl involuntarily shiver. "Sunstreaker and Sideswipe? I am unsure."_

"_You had better put them in the brig for this-" Barricade motioned to his new paint job. "-When you know!"_

"_They will be dealt with."_

* * *

So now the twins were confined to the brig. But really, who would have expected Barricade to react to badly?

Well, everyone, actually.

Sunstreaker suddenly looked at his brother in the cell across from him. "Do you think he's planning revenge?"

"Well, Sunny-" Sunstreaker scowled at the nickname "-We'd better recharge with one optic open."

"We are _so_ slagged."

* * *

"They are _so_ slagged."

Bolt and Bumblebee sighed in unison. Barricade had been returned to his original colors, but was still positively pissed off.

"I'm assuming you want revenge?" Bolt asked wearily.

Barricade didn't answer verbally. Instead, a smirk spread over his face. A smirk that absolutely screamed "pain and suffering".

Bumblebee rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not so sure I like that look..."

Bolt put a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. "'Bee... we're not supposed to."

Barricade's optics brightened, and he looked at his bondmates. "I have an idea. And you're going to help me." His tone left no room for argument.

Bolt and Bumblebee exchanged wary glances. What were they getting themselves into now...?

* * *

In two days time, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were released from the brig. The troublesome twins were constantly looking over their shoulders, just waiting for Barricade to get them back.

When they had approached the black and white mech, he had simply smirked sinisterly. "You'll just have to watch your backs, now won't you?" was all he had said.

So now, the day after their release, the twins were more paranoid than a conspiracy theorist. Or Simmons.

As they sat back to back in their quarters, a thought struck Sideswipe. "Maybe he won't actually prank us. Maybe this is his way of getting us back," Sideswipe offered tentatively.

Sunstreaker snorted sarcastically. "Yeah, right. And I'm not stunning."

Sideswipe crossed his arms. "Bro, I'm serious, here!"

Sunstreaker risked a glance over at his twin. Sideswipe had a small pout on his face, making him look younger than he actually is.

"You... might be right," Sunstreaker considered his red counterpart's point. "After all, he was a 'Con. They're known for mind games and slag."

Sideswipe nodded in agreement. Both twins relaxed, firmly believing that this was their punishment.

Oh, how wrong they were.

* * *

Neither Sunstreaker or Sideswipe thought much of the "Caution: wet floor" sign. The base was, after all, made of metal. Metal needed to be mopped, and mopping made it wet. As per usual, the twins just stepped around the proclaimed wet spot on the floor.

However, it seems that this was anticipated. Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's feet slipped out from under them on the very obviously wet floor. The sign had been in the wrong place, they realized as they crashed to the ground. The two warriors slid down the hallway, unable to stop themselves.

As they neared a closed door, it slid open. It was pitch black in the room, leaving no clue as to what was inside. _Oh, slag_.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe slid into the dark room, and Sideswipe felt something break as he slid by. What they couldn't see was that Sideswipe had broken a string. As the twins neared the wall, cold liquid splashed down on them from above.

They promptly crashed into the wall. "Oh, my processor..." Sunstreaker mumbled.

The lights suddenly flared on. The twins glanced around to see that they were in Barricade's hangar. Barricade himself stepped out from behind a crate, smirking widely.

"Please. You actually thought that I wouldn't get you back?"

The twins would have blushed if they had the ability to do so. "We were hoping..." Sideswipe muttered.

Barricade snorted. He reached behind him, and pulled out a mirror. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker screamed in horror. Their paint was dripping off of them in rivers! They were dull gray, completely ugly!

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe came to a unanimous agreement. They looked a smug Barricade in the optics, and spoke.

"This. Means. War."


	7. Division

**Chapter Five: Division**

Any war requires you to pick a side. Any 'bout could have told you t hat. That's why, with the newly formed Prank War, the Autobots all had to pick a side. Well, they _could_ stay neutral. But that would leave them open to being pranked by both sides, and that was the _last_ thing you wanted.

So they each had a choice to make. Side with the twins, or the new trio. It was time to weigh the pros and cons of each side.

* * *

Ratchet polished the already clean medical berth in thought. Which side did he want to pick? A better question would be which side did he _not_ want to be pranked by?

The answer, in the end, wasn't what anyone would expect.

Ratchet would side with the twins.

* * *

Ironhide didn't really want to pick a side, because being part of a prank war wasn't really something he wanted to do.

But he felt Ratchet's decision over their bond, and knowing that he would never be able to prank his bondmate_(he was getting too soft)_, he decided to join up with the twins as well.

* * *

Prowl ran every option through his battle computer, weighing the pros and cons of each option. He was the twins' bonded, but that didn't automatically make him opted to side with them.

Prowl gave a nod, his decision made. He would join the new trio, in hopes of getting the twins back for all the pranks they've played on him.

* * *

Optimus Prime was all for new things. After all, you didn't get to be a Prime by being closed minded. The prank war sounded rather fun, truth be told.

But who to side with?

He didn't want to come across as playing favorites, although he never would. Besides, siding with the twins would be like giving up a chance to get to know Bolt and possibly Barricade.

So Optimus would side with the trio.

* * *

Barricade, Bumblebee and Bolt stood to one side of the rec room, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe the other. Ratchet, Ironhide, Prowl and Optimus stood in between them.

"Alright, just go to whichever side you picked." Barricade broke the silence.

Everyone shuffled off to the sides. Ironhide and Ratchet stood next to the twins, and Prowl and Optimus stood next to the trio. There were plenty of shocked stares.

"Prowl! You're our bondmate, why would you side with _them_?" Sunstreaker demanded.

Prowl gazed at him calmly. "I am aware of that. However, this option seemed to be the best course of action."

Sunstreaker crossed his arms in displeasure, but didn't say anything else.

Barricade decided the silence had to be broken. "So our base of operations is Bumblebee, Bolt and I's room. No one from the opposing team is allowed inside, understand?" Barricade glared at all of the opposing team.

Sideswipe rolled his optics. "Yeah, yeah. Don't get your circuits in a twist."

"Our base is Sides and I's room. Same rules apply," Sunstreaker was obviously more... down to business.

"No seriously injuring anyone or destruction of the base," Optimus interjected.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Deal. Let's go plan!" Sideswipe punched the air.

* * *

Team One, aka Bolt, Barricade, Bumblebee, Prowl and Optimus sat around their HQ, just getting used to each other.

Bolt decided to break the silence. "So I can kind of understand why Prowl would join us, but you Optimus?"

Bumblebee nodded. "Yeah, why us?"

Optimus shrugged. "I don't know. I suppose I wanted to try something new."

"Bullshit," Barricade snorted. "You just want to get to know Bolt and I better."

Optimus shifted guiltily. "That, too."

Prowl shook his head. "You never change, do you?" he asked with a small grin.

Everyone else laughed. Optimus himself looked a bit embarrassed, but that was to be expected. It wasn't every day you got to be the joke of a normally stoic mech.

* * *

Team Two, aka Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Ratchet and Ironhide sat in the twins' room. The twins were bursting with curiosity; why did Ratchet and Ironhide choose them?

"Why us?" Sunstreaker voiced his thoughts bluntly.

Ratchet shrugged. "I wanted to not be on the receiving end of one of your pranks for once."

"You're logic is pretty sound. But..." Sideswipe pointed at Ironhide. "...Why you?"

Ironhide examined his cannons uninterestedly. "I don't really give a slag about all this, so I figured I'd just follow Ratch'." he ended with a slight shrug.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shared a look. Although it was sort of unorthodox, it would work. Oh, yes. This would be one for the records.


	8. Singing and Tickets

Disclaimer: I don't own the toys or songs in this chapter, or any to come.

* * *

**Chapter Six: Singing and Tickets**

The start of the prank war started the very day after the teams were formed. Since Barricade, Bolt and Bumblebee were the last to prank, it was Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's team's turn.

But what would make a good prank...?

"Bro!" Sideswipe called from the other side of their room.

Sunstreaker looked over. "You got something, 'Sides?"

Sideswipe nodded, before Sunstreaker got a databurst. He opened it, and before long a sly smirk spread over his face.

Sunstreaker looked over at his twin. "Comm. Ratchet. This is gonna be _good._"

* * *

In Tranquility's toy store, people and their children were staring at the two too-hot-to-be-real teenagers. They appeared to be twins, judging by their similar builds. One had red hair and blue eyes, while the other had blond hair and blue eyes.

"This is really weird," Sideswipe muttered to his twin.

Sunstreaker snorted. "Let's just get what we need and leave." Sunstreaker started off, nose in the air. Sideswipe rolled his eyes before following his twin.

Sunstreaker stopped in front of a shelf. There were dozens of stuffed plush animals lined up side by side. It was sort of creepy, in Sideswipe's opinion. The way their glassy eyes stared at you.

"We need domestic, singing organics," Sunstreaker stated. He obviously didn't take to human terms well, Sideswipe noted drily.

Sideswipe looked over all the stuffed animals. He grabbed quite a few, while Sunstreaker grabbed even more. Sideswipe shot his twin a look.

Sunstreaker ignored said look. "Let's go, these infantile organics are repulsive." he started walking off, balancing his huge pile of stuffed animals with a dignified air.

Sideswipe rolled his eyes again, before following his twin with a slightly less dignified air.

The check-out girl stared at him as Sunstreaker dumped the stuffed animals on the belt. Sideswipe dumped his armful as well, causing the girl's eyes to widen even more.

"Uh, that'll be one hundred dollars and seventy-nine cents," she said once she rung them up.

Sunstreaker handed her a NEST credit card he had swiped from one of the soldiers. She swiped it and Sunstreaker signed. She handed them the plastic bags in stunned silence. Because really, what male teenager buys one hundred dollars worth of stuffed animals?

"Thanks!" Sideswipe flashed a quick grin. He and his twin walked away, leaving a stunned check-out girl in their wake.

* * *

Ratchet looked up in annoyance as the berth he was cleaning was filled with stuffed animals. "I was cleaning that." his voice had a definite icy tone to it.

"This is more important," Sunstreaker waved a hand.

Ratchet raised an optic ridge. "More important than keeping my medbay contamination free?"

Sideswipe nodded. "It's about the prank war!" his voice was low, as if making sure no one could hear him.

"The prank war." Ratchet's deadpan tone clearly stated that he was not impressed.

"We know how to get back. Can you cut out the voice boxes from all these?" Sunstreaker motioned with his hand.

Ratchet slowly nodded. "I don't quite see the point in this, but I doubt it matters. Find my laser scalpel."

* * *

Prowl walked into his office and around his desk. He frowned, noticing one drawer was open slightly. He attempted to push it in, but jumped back as a tune started up.

"_There was a farmer who had a dog,_

_And Bingo was his name-o!_

_B-I-N-G-O! B-I-N-G-O! B-I-N-G-O!_

_And Bingo was his name-o!"_

Prowl's optic twitched. He yanked out his drawer, fighting off an impending crash.

Ah-ha!

Prowl yanked off the voice box, crushing it in his hand effortlessly. He let the pieces fall to the floor, before the crash took over.

* * *

While Prowl was dealing with his crash, Optimus found his drawer open as well.

We all know that this won't end well.

Optimus pushed his drawer in, before stepping backwards. His battlemask snapped on as a song drifted into his office.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy, when skies are gray._

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away."_

Optimus cringed at the tune. Since it had stopped, he decided it was safe to retract his battlemask. He removed his drawer, finding the voice box. He shook his helm, removing it.

He wasn't impressed.

* * *

Later that day, after Prowl rebooted from his crash, Optimus, Bolt, Barricade, Prowl and Bumblebee sat in their HQ.

"We need a prank better than that," Bumblebee said thoughtfully.

"We need something that will get the best reaction." Barricade agreed.

Prowl frowned. "Like what?"

Optimus was the first to notice Bolt's scary grin. "Uh, Bolt...?" he asked uncertainly.

Barricade glanced over at his bondmate. "You have an idea, don't you?"

Bolt simply nodded, his grin widening. He databursted the idea to his team mates, who all grinned with various enthusiasms.

Barricade smirked, turning to his fellow cop bot. "So Prowl, you ready to get revenge?"

Prowl smirked back. "It'll be a pleasure."

Bumblebee and Bolt exchanged glances with Optimus. Prowl was beginning to scare them...

* * *

Sunstreaker was driving in alt mode when he heard a police siren. He turned on his holoform, before glancing back. It wasn't Prowl or Barricade, the car had different numbers and no symbol.

He had no choice but to pull over.

A human male of about 30 with dark brown hair and a mustache got out of the car. He calmly paced over to Sunstreaker's open window.

"Sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you a ticket."

Sunstreaker frowned. "What for?"

The officer handed him a slip of paper. "For being in violation of code 555A: No vehicles will be painted mustard yellow."

Sunstreaker gasped. "I'm- I mean, my car is _golden_ yellow!"

The officer didn't respond, just walked back to his car. He turned on his sirens, speeding off.

Sunstreaker looked at the contact. He dialed it on his comm. link. "I just received a ticket for being in violation of code 555A." he spoke.

"Sorry Sunny, but I think you've got the wrong number!" Barricade laughed, before cutting the link.

Sunstreaker growled, holoform fizzling out of existence. He sped off, intent on finding the arrogant cop car.


	9. Avalanche

**Chapter Seven: Avalanche**

Sunstreaker wanted- no, he _needed_- revenge. Nobody called him "mustard yellow" and got away with it. The only problem was how to get them back.

He needed a prank so simple, so overused, that they'd never see it coming.

That's when he stumbled across a prank site. His optics brightened mischievously. After skimming through a few pranks that didn't meet his _(overly)_ high standards, Sunstreaker found one.

A Cheshire Cat Grin spread across his face. This would teach Barricade to call him "mustard yellow". Now, all he needed to do was get his team mates on board.

* * *

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker slipped into the supply room. They knew for a fact that Prowl and Optimus went in here for a datapad_(or six, in Prowl's case)_ a day. Seeing as it was before their shifts, they hadn't been in here yet.

Besides, Ironhide would distract Optimus and Prowl if they were headed over anyway. Who says being trigger-happy is a bad thing?

The twins looked around the supply room. It had cabinets lining the walls. The cabinets resembled a closet, in a way. Each one had two doors that you pulled in opposite directions to open it. There were four shelves in each cabinet, but they only needed to use the top one for this prank.

Sideswipe pushed the datapads on said top shelf all the way to the side. That left a rather nice spot to place the items. Sideswipe turned to his twin. "Got the stuff?"

Sunstreaker smirked. "Of course."

"Give them here."

Sunstreaker handed one of the boxes he was holding to his waiting twin. Sideswipe grabbed one item from the box, holding it up for the room to see.

A shiny, white ping pong ball.

"Let's do this," Sunstreaker said with a smirk.

The countdown commenced over their twin bond. _::Three...two...one!::_

As the "one" was uttered, both sprang into action. They shoved the ping pong balls from the boxes they each held into the cabinets holding datapads with rapid procession. Once they emptied the box, they slammed the doors closed, effectively containing the white balls.

It didn't take long at all for them to finish with their prank set-up. Sunstreaker looked at his twin. "We need to get out of here."

Sideswipe nodded in agreement. They slipped out of the now thoroughly booby trapped supply room, heading on their way. As they walked, they held back snickers.

This was going to be hilarious.

* * *

Prowl reached for a blank datapad, only to find his desk empty of them. He let out an irritated sigh. He was too busy to go and get one. The reports the human government demanded had to be made, after all. Even if Prowl didn't understand why the humans wanted to know how much 'gasoline' they used that month.

Heck, he doubted any of the Autobots used more than _one_ refill of the atrocious liquid.

But still, a report was a report. Prowl wasn't one to shirk his duties, inane or not. So, the lack of datapads problem resurfaced. Maybe Prowl could get someone else to do it.

_/Prowl to Barricade./_

There was a lengthy pause. _/What do you want?/_

Prowl decided to ignore the harsh tone. Instead, he continued, _/I need some datapads from the supply room. Would you get them for me? I am in the midst of an assignment./_

Barricade snarled on the other end. _/Fragger!/_ he declared, cutting the link.

Prowl let a smirk dance across his face. He knew Barricade would get the datapads anyway. Or Prowl could simply make it a direct order.

* * *

Barricade was thoroughly annoyed. He was just about to spend some time with his bondmates when Prowl had contacted him. And it wasn't even important!

_'I am not a slaggin' lackey!'_ Barricade inwardly grouched.

But Barricade knew there was no saying "No" to Prowl. The SIC would probably just make it a direct order. So why waste the time and go through the trouble?

Thus Barricade was here, walking down the hall to the supply room to retrieve Prowl's datapads. Maybe he should give Prowl _broken_ blank ones. Yeah, that'll teach the glitch to send him on errands!

Barricade was too caught up in plotting his revenge on his current teammate to notice Optimus' approach.

"Barricade."

Barricade spun around, in a defensive stance. He saw it was Optimus and relaxed. Ok, so maybe his Decepticon programming was still active...

Optimus, for his part, looked amused. "Where are you headed?" Optimus inquired, trying to soothe the Decepticon.

"Prowl sent me-" Barricade scowled, "-on an errand."

Optimus didn't laugh. He looked like he wanted to, but didn't. "I'll, ah, have to talk to him about that."

"See to it that you do."

Barricade continued on his way, only to notice Optimus following him. The trooper chose to ignore the other. However, that proved impossibly when Optimus turned the same corner Barricade did.

Barricade stopped walking. "Are you following me, Prime?"

Optimus chuckled. "No, Barricade. I myself am in need of a datapad."

Barricade harrumphed, before he started walking again. He didn't care to spend lengthy amounts of time with anyone but his bonded. So he simply chose to ignore the Autobot leader. Optimus didn't push conversation, thankfully.

Finally they stopped outside the supply room. Optimus opened the door, allowing Barricade to go inside first. _'Who says chivalry is for organics only?'_

Barricade and Optimus each opened a cabinet...

….And a sea of white ping pong balls fell out of each and onto them.

Barricade cursed, crashing to the ground. Optimus fell not long after, narrowly missing crushing Barricade. To say they were both annoyed would be an understatement. Barricade attempted to stand up, but slipped and fell right back down. He and Optimus proceeded to try and get up, failing to do so each time.

Bumblebee and Bolt, sensing Barricade's growing annoyance and distress, walked into the room. "Wait!" Barricade called out.

He was too late. His bondmates slipped, crashing to the ground. Bolt was sprawled out on top of Bumblebee's chassis, both of them dazed.

"You couldn't have listened to me?" Barricade snapped.

The others ignored him, either unaffected by or simply used to his temper. They had more important things to deal with than Barricade's temper, anyway. Like how to stand up and get out of this accursed room.

"I have an idea!" Bolt called out suddenly. All attention was immediately on him, causing Bolt to twitch. "If you would stop staring..."

Optimus looked away, while Barricade did not. "Explain," the police car demanded.

Bolt nodded once. "What we need to do is use something solid to pull ourselves up. We can also use said solid object as a railing of sorts. Keep us from falling again."

It was a workable plan. "I bet all the other cabinets are booby trapped as well," Bumblebee warned.

Optimus nodded. "I agree. Do your best not to open them," he cautioned.

With that being said, all four mechs slowly hauled themselves up. They looked positively hilarious. Their feet simply wouldn't stay still, and only their respective "railings" kept them from falling. The floor itself was barely visibly, lost beneath a sea of white.

Everyone froze as they heard footsteps stop outside the room. "Barricade, it's been long enough! Where are my..."

Prowl's tirade trailed off when he saw the scene before him. He looked from the open cabinets, to the ping pong balls, to the four mechs keeping themselves upright. Prowl's expression hardened, and Optimus and Bumblebee winced. They knew that Prowl was about to-

Prowl crashed to the ground, twitching every now and again.

-Crash.

* * *

The two teams glared at each other. Ratchet had been royally pissed at having to fix Prowl's glitch. Prowl himself wasn't too thrilled either. His bondmates went a tad too far for his liking.

"That'll teach you to call me 'mustard yellow'!" Sunstreaker crowed.

"Plus, we got it all on video!" Ironhide grinned. He wasn't usually one to partake in this sort of thing, but it was just too good.

"You blasted twits!" Barricade snarled, lunging.

Sunstreaker lunged as well. But each were grabbed. Sideswipe grabbed his twin, while Bumblebee grabbed Barricade. Bolt looked so... numb to Barricade's reaction that it was hilarious in it of itself.

"Guys?" a feminine voice asked curiously.

All movement froze as all the Autobots looked down at the human female. Her posture suggested confusion and humor.

Bolt felt his spark twist painfully. He uttered one word, low enough that even the other Autobots didn't hear:

"Mikaela."


	10. Unexpected Arrival

**Chapter Eight: Unexpected Arrival**

Optimus was the first one to snap out of the stupefied trance. He cleared his vocalizer in a habit he had picked up from the humans. "Mikaela, what are you doing here?" Optimus inquired gently.

"What? Am I not allowed around here anymore?"

"No, I didn't mean that at all!" Optimus protested. He paused a second, before continuing, "I just didn't think that you would come back."

Mikaela's rigid stance relaxed somewhat. "Oh. Well, I... don't really know why I came. Is it a problem?"

Optimus shook his helm. "Not at all."

Unnoticed to everyone else, Bolt had both Bumblebee and Barricade's servos on his shoulders. Silent support, something that was greatly appreciated.

Optimus straightened a little. "Mikaela, there is someone I would like you to meet. A neutral, his name is Bolt."

Mikaela looked over. "Hi... oh my God! You guys have _Barricade_ here?"

Barricade remained impassive as he spoke, "Yes. I am a neutral, and have no interest in you."

Mikaela looked slightly relieved and a twinge insulted. But she pushed it aside with a small, yet curt, nod. Mikaela shifted her gaze to Bumblebee, who was looking fidgety. He always got fidgety when nervous, it was a habit.

"Hey, 'Bee," she greeted with a small smile. The smile said a lot, including that she wasn't angry at the scout.

"Hello, Mikaela."

Mikaela raised a finely trimmed eyebrow. "Why the formality?"

Sideswipe sniggered. "Yeah 'Bee, why the formality?"

Sunstreaker rolled his optics. "You don't even know what that means, do you?"

Mikaela – as well as everyone else – shook her head in amusement. The twins were just the sort of comic relief she needed. They were the sort of comic relief they _all_ needed, actually.

Bolt cleared his vocalizer awkwardly. "Hi, Mikaela. I'm Bolt."

"How do you know my name?"

Bolt frowned slightly. "Optimus just said it."

"Oh," Mikaela said with a small blush.

A silence fell over the group. It was a stiff silence, one that you could feel the tension in. The cause was simple; no one knew what to say. After all, Mikaela never really had a tie to the Autobots. It was mostly because of Sam that she hung around with them.

Ratchet decided to break the silence. "Mikaela," he started, causing everyone to look at him. "How have you been feeling?"

"I've been... alright." Mikaela then let out a slightly sarcastic chuckle. "No, I really haven't. I mean, it was just... why...?" Mikaela turned away from them all, her shoulders shaking.

All of the mechs frowned in pain and sympathy. The poor woman wasn't taking the loss of her significant other well. The Autobots hadn't taken Sam's death in stride, but they refused to wallow in sorrow. That's probably one of the main reasons the prank war had ensued; to help keep their minds off of the loss.

But Mikaela was here now, and she had no one to help her though. Her father wasn't the type to offer comfort, and her mother had passed away many years ago. So, as the mechs saw it, it was their job to help Mikaela through this tough time.

Bumblebee knelt down, his vocalizer emitting soft croons and clicks. Words utterly failed the scout here. Because after it all, Bumblebee still cared about Mikaela. Although she was not his charge, she was a good friend to him.

Mikaela didn't turn around to face Bumblebee, but her shoulders stopped shaking as much as they were.

"Mikaela," Optimus knelt down. "We all understand how you feel. Losing Sam hit us all very hard. But you must not remain in sorrow, for it is not what Sam would have wanted." At this, Mikaela turned to face Optimus. She had a few tears running down her face, and her make-up was smeared.

Mikaela took a shaky breath and said, "I... I know."

Optimus gave a small smile. "Then let us move on to happier days, agreed?"

"Agreed." Mikaela stopped crying, a smile spreading across her face. She wiped at her make-up, frowning as it came off on her hand. "I must look like a wreck," she commented.

"Not at all," Ironhide disagreed.

Mikaela laughed. "You're just saying that!"

"I am not."

Mikaela shook her head with an amused smile. Alien robots, she decided, knew _nothing_ about make-up.

"Would you like to stay for a bit?" Prowl, who had been silent until now, offered.

Mikaela placed a hand over her heart. "Geez Prowl, you were so quiet I didn't even know you were there!"

"My apologies, I did not mean to scare you."

Mikaela waved a hand in dismissal. "It's fine. And yes, I would like to stay. If that isn't too much trouble?"

Optimus smiled. Mikaela was always so considerate of others, a quality that Optimus absolutely admired. "It's no trouble at all," Optimus approved.

Mikaela smiled. "Thanks!"

Mikaela needed a distraction, anyone could see that. Luckily, Ratchet had an idea. "Mikaela, would you like to help me administer a few check-ups?" he offered.

"Really? You want me to help?" Mikaela's eyes shone with hope.

"Of course."

"Then yes! Thank you." Mikaela paused a minute, before a wicked smile spread across her face. "Who's the first patient?"

It didn't go unnoticed by anyone that the twins were_ (not so)_ subtly making their way out of the room. Ratchet, without turning around, called out, "Where do you two think you're going?"

The twins froze. "Uh... we were just ah..." Sideswipe struggled for an excuse.

"Going to the washracks!" Sunstreaker supplied. Sideswipe nodded his agreement.

Ratchet's face gained a slightly sadistic smirk. "Well the washracks will be there _after_ your check-up." The twins attempted to make a break for it, but Ratchet grabbed them both by the back of their necks like dogs. "Come along, Mikaela," Ratchet called over his shoulder.

Mikaela shot a smile in the direction of the others before running off to Ratchet. Her calls for Ratchet to slow down slowly faded, causing a silence to settle over the room.

"Bolt, Barricade," Optimus finally spoke.

Said neutrals looked over. "Yes, sir?" Bolt prompted.

"You both showed good restraint when it came to Mikaela. I now believe that you can both be trusted around any humans."

"Thank you," Bolt and Barricade said. Except Barricade's tone held a twinge of sarcasm. In response to it, Barricade received Bumblebee's elbow in his side. Barricade shot an annoyed glance at Bumblebee, who merely smiled innocently.

Bolt rolled his optics to the ceiling. _'When are they ever going to learn...?'_

* * *

That night, after Mikaela had gone home with the promise to return soon, three mechs sat in their room. The light in the room was dim, as the Autobots tried to use as little electricity as possible.

"Are you ok?" Barricade's unmistakeable voice pierced the air.

Bolt was seated between his bonded in a protective and possessive sandwich. "Yeah," was all the tan mech said.

"We're here for you, you know," Bumblebee started. "Even if we don't always show it." Bumblebee tossed a pointed look at Barricade.

"I know. Thanks."

A silence fell over all three. They all drifted into their respective thoughts. Bumblebee was mainly worried about Bolt, Barricade was musing how everything happens for a reason, and Bolt...

His mind was a whirlwind of rapid thoughts and feelings.

It was Bolt's first time interacting with a human. They're all so small and delicate compared to Cybertronians. It would be so easy to break them, so terrifyingly easy. Bolt was not a violent mech, and therefore hated the idea. He also shared Optimus' viewpoint of everything being equals, easy to step on or not. Even Cybertronians and humans are equal, because really, is one race any more sentient than the other?

No. Humans were the same as Cybertronians, just lacking the metal.

_'So Optimus trusts Barricade and I now,'_ Bolt mused, thoughts taking another turn.. This was a major step in the right direction. Once Optimus is on your side, everyone tends to follow not long after.

So, if Optimus trusted them, maybe everything would turn out OK.

Bolt could only hope.


	11. Rain, Rain Go Away!

**Chapter Nine: Rain, Rain, Go Away!**

_**BOOM!**_

The audio-shattering sound reverberated around the hangar, causing the hangar's three inhabitants to come out of recharge with a start.

Bumblebee peered out the small window, jumping back as a flash of lightning lit up the sky. Rain was falling from the sky in buckets, if the sound of the hangar roof was anything to go by. Bolt winced against the metallic pinging sound.

"Slag it, I hate this planet's ecosystem!" Barricade snarled.

Bolt and Bumblebee shared a look. "Are you sure that you're not just bitter that you fishtailed during the last rainstorm?" Bumblebee smirked.

Barricade's snarl was the only answer they needed.

"Thought so," Bumblebee snickered.

Barricade opted to ignore his childish bonded in favor of studying Bolt. "Hey, are you ok?" Barricade asked his tan bonded concernedly.

Bolt seemed to jolt back to life. "Hm? Yeah, I'm fine."

Barricade and Bumblebee shared a frown. Bolt was clearly _not_ fine, not by a long shot. Thunder boomed again, but Bolt simply looked out the window.

"Come on," Bumblebee stood up, offering a hand to Bolt and another to Barricade. "Let's go get some energon."

Bolt allowed himself to be hoisted upright, while Barricade simply stood up himself. Subtly, Bumblebee and Barricade flanked Bolt in a protective and comforting formation. Bolt noticed however, and allowed a small smile to grace his face.

The three exited their hangar, making their way through the hallway and into the mess hall. Prowl was also there. The SIC spared them a glance before going back to his energon.

Bumblebee headed over to the energon dispenser while the other two of the trio sat down at the table. "I'm amazed you're out here," Barricade commented.

Prowl frowned. "I blame the twins."

Bumblebee raised an optic ridge as he sat down and distributed the energon cubes. "Why? What'd they do?"

"Nothing short of shoving me off myberth!"

All three bonded shared a laugh at Prowl's expense. "Didn't you do that to me once?" Bolt suddenly asked Barricade.

Barricade smirked and nodded. "Yep!"

"Then you chased 'Cade around for like an hour, shooting at him periodically," Bumblebee interjected with a laugh.

"Hit me once, too!"

By now all four mechs at the table were laughing. Bolt had forgotten all about his previous foul mood, as did his bonded.

"What are you all laughing about?" Optimus asked, coming to stand next to the table.

"Nothing, sir," Prowl shook his head with a smile.

"Hm..." Optimus decided to let it drop, sitting down with his own energon cube.

Silence reigned supreme for a while as everyone drank their energon. Bolt finished his cube, leaning back in his chair slightly.

Thunder boomed outside, nearly shaking the building. Bolt sighed in annoyance. "I seriously hope that the increased thunder means-" _**BOOM!**_ "-That the storm is going to end soon."

Prowl snickered. "Knowing this planet? Unlikely."

Bolt nodded once in agreement, before falling silent. Bumblebee side glanced him when Bolt offlined his optics. "Bolt?" the scout spoke.

"I'm watching some anime," Bolt explained.

"Ah."

Prowl stood up, leaving the now silent table. The way he held his doorwings gave the impression that he was about to punish the twins for his rude awakening. "Good luck!" Barricade called out.

Prowl glanced over his shoulder with a smirk, before he left the room.

"Is it me, or is Prowl not as uptight as he usually is?" Bumblebee mused out loud.

Optimus let out a booming laugh. "I think the twins have something to do with that... as usual!"

"Eh, at least he's not tossing us into the brig," Barricade waved a hand in dismissal.

Bolt laughed. "True, true."

Optimus pushed his chair out and stood up with a sigh. "Reports," he said simply, leaving the room.

The trio sat there in comfortable silence. Bolt went back to his anime, Barricade decided to play a slaughter the stick figure game and Bumblebee listened to Earth music.

_**BOOM!**_

All three snapped their heads towards the sound. "That wasn't thunder..." Bolt muttered.

Barricade shook his head 'no' in agreement. "Should we investigate?"

"_**TWINS**_!"

"No need," Bumblebee deadpanned.

A silver and a gold blur shot by the room. A shot of plasma followed them, then a black blur. "Gee, do you think Ironhide's pissed?" Barricade asked sarcastically.

Bolt simply rolled his optics slightly. He was starting to sober, starting to become... depressed again. It was almost like a mood swing, it happened so fast.

Bolt turned back to facing forward and went back to his anime, missing the concerned looks his bonded shot in his direction.

* * *

Optimus sat in his office, slowly filling out the reports. It was for the human government; basically how much supplies the Autobots had used that month. Optimus was incredibly, undeniably, bored.

_/Sir!/_ Prowl's excited voice came over Optimus' comm link.

Optimus set the datapad he was holding down. _/Prowl? What is it?/_

_/Teletraan One(*) is picking up an incoming signal!/_

Optimus' optics widened. /_Who is it?/_

There was silence on Prowl's end. Optimus grew more and more anxious as each second ticked by. _/Ah-ha!/_ Prowl cried triumphantly. _/It's Arcee, Chromia and Elita One!/_

Optimus thought his spark was going to stop from excitement. _/ETA?/_

Prowl chuckled. _/This time tomorrow in Fresno, California./_

_/I'll go tell the others!/_ Optimus didn't even try and hide his glee.

_/Roger, sir. Prowl out./_

The comm link call was dropped. Optimus stood up, a wide smile on his face. He looked out the window, seeing the broken cloud cover. "That's so cliché," Optimus frowned.

* * *

The trio were the first ones Optimus found, seeing as they were still in the same spots. "Guys!" Optimus shouted. All three of them jumped, turning to face Optimus with (un)concealed annoyance.

"Optimus, what is it?" Bumblebee asked.

Optimus grinned. "Arcee, Chromia and Elita One are coming!"

"Alright!" Bumblebee grinned, happy about more Autobots.

Bolt and Barricade shared a disinterested look. "Cool," Barricade shrugged.

Optimus boggled at the two mechs who had gone back to what they were doing. "Don't look at me!" Bumblebee cried as Optimus did just that.

Optimus suddenly realized that this might not go as smoothly as he thought.

* * *

(*) Teletraan One is the Autobot ship's intelligent computer from G1.


	12. Crash Landing

Note: _**Bold/italics**_ is Cybertronian. _/blah/_ is comm link.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Crash Landing**

_/**There it is!**/_

Indeed, Earth was just ahead. The blue planet surrounded by whirling white... it was beautiful. It was even as beautiful as Cybertron, in it's own unique way.

_/**It's about time!**/_ another voice snapped.

_/**Drop the attitude, Chromia!**/_ the first voice ordered.

They had been in space for millenia. Always on the run from Decepticons or whatever planet they had landed on's inhabitants. It was an exhausting life, and it took so much out of you. Especially when you haven't eaten in who knows how long.

The "comet" in front of the other three replayed the message that had hailed them to this planet.

_/**With the Allspark gone, we cannot return life to our planet. And fate has yielded it's reward: a new world to call 'home'. We live among it's people now, hiding in plain sight, but watching over them in secret. Waiting, protecting. I have witness their capacity for courage, and though we are worlds apart, like us there's more to them than meets the eye. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message to any surviving Autobots taking refuge among the stars. We are here, we are waiting.**/_

The prospect of a new home sounded appealing. Even if it was different from their real home. Anything was better than continuing to wander around the galaxy, practically refugees. Besides, they missed their comrades, or in one's case, bonded.

_/**Entering the atmosphere! Brace for impact!**/_ a third voice cried.

Reflections could come later. Survival was their top priority.

* * *

The Autobots and Neutrals stood at the estimated landing site. Optimus stood in front, with Prowl just behind him. Ironhide stood just behind Prowl, while the twins stood behind him. The Neutrals stood to the back, out of the way. Ratchet was standing just ahead of Optimus, so he could rush over in case they were injured.

"I see them!" Sideswipe pointed.

Indeed, the three femmes were entering the atmosphere. "Remember to speak Cybertronian," Prowl reminded.

He earned an, "I know!" and a, "Yeah, yeah!" in response.

Finally the three femmes made impact. The ground shook, but luckily not enough to register as seismic activity. That was the last thing they needed; seismologists becoming suspicious. Because really, they're just as curious as scientists.

Ratchet wasted no more time in running towards the landing site. Optimus ran after the medic, not bothering to give orders to the rest of the group.

"So..." Ironhide drawled.

"Now what?" Sideswipe asked bluntly.

"Now... we chase after our overly excited leader and medic," Prowl sighed.

Thus, Prowl started off at a sedate pace. The rest of the group shared a look, before following the SIC. Ironhide led; Sunstreaker and Sideswipe followed side by side; Bolt, Barricade and Bumblebee took up the rear. It looked a bit like a pyramid with an overly pointy top.

By the time they got there, Ratchet had examined two of the femmes. It was a bit difficult to distinguish between them, seeing as they were all dark gray protoforms. The femmes really needed alternate modes.

"_**So... who's who**_?" Sunstreaker spoke up.

"_**Well**_," the femme closest to them smirked, "_**You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you**_?"

Sunstreaker groaned in annoyance. He was never a big fan of femmes. They were always talking in circles and being mysterious. Sunstreaker _hated_ being left out of the loop. Sideswipe was better about it, but still wasn't overzealous about the 'female' side of their race.

Now, Cybertronians don't have official gender. Mechs and femmes are differently built only because it made it easier to assign tasks and carry them out. Ratchet had given this speech to the humans a few times, since they all insisted that the Cybertronians were "homosexual". Sam was actually the first to grasp that gender was non-existent.

Sam...

Sunstreaker quickly shook himself from his long train of thought, not wanting to get totally depressed. By now, Ratchet had finished checking the last femme over. Said femme was practically _glued_ to Optimus, so it had to be Elita One. The previously MIA femme commander to the Autobots.

"_**Decepticon**_!" the smallest femme – Arcee, it had to be, because Chromia would simply shoot and not bother to speak – pointed at Barricade.

The femme that had to be Chromia un-subspaced her rifle. "_**Wa****it**_!" Optimus cried as she took aim.

"_**One good reason**_."

"_**He's a Neutral**_!"

Chromia actually seemed to hesitate. "_**Wait**_, _**what**_?"

Autobots are sworn to protect Neutrals, as well as all sentient beings. Neutrals are mechs and femmes who simply don't want to fight in the war. Most of them are scientists or too young to join the fighting. Decepticons care nothing for Neutrals, and will not hesitate to shoot any they may come across. That makes Neutrals scarce, and for an Autobot to lessen that number without sound reason would be treason. And Chromia didn't have a sound reason to shoot Barricade.

"_**I defected from the Decepticon ranks**_," Barricade shrugged.

"_**But not to the Autobots**_?" Elita One frowned.

Barricade's expression morphed into something between a smirk and a sneer. "_**Although I don't want to fight anymore**_,_** I still have Decepticon programming**_._** Believe me**_, _**I will **_**never**_** join the Autobots**_."

Elita One nodded. "_**Understandable**_."

Arcee broke the silence by tilting her head at Bolt. "_**What about him**_?"

"_**Neutral as well**_," Bumblebee informed quickly. The scout had obviously been anticipating the question.

Prowl cleared his vocal processor. "_**Well**_,_** now that the introductions are out of the way**_, _**we need to get you three alternate modes**_."

"_**Right**_," Optimus looked away from Elita One. "_**Let's find the nearest highway and you can scan whatever you choose**_. _**Then you should try and learn this planet's language**_." The three femmes nodded in agreement, following Optimus and the others as they started off.

Arcee had sort of gravitated towards Bumblebee, who didn't really notice. Chromia had done the same with Ironhide, who was animatedly telling her something about a battle he had fought since the last time they spoke.

Bolt and Barricade noticed Arcee's position _very_ quickly. And almost immediately, they felt a surge of anger. _/She had better not be thinking what I think she's thinking,/_ Bolt snarled over a comm link channel.

_/Agreed,/_ Barricade cast a glance over at Arcee. _/We should keep an optic on her, just in case./_

Bolt nodded his agreement, closing the comm link channel. _'She better not dare...'_

Meanwhile, Ratchet was cursing himself. He should have seen this coming; Ratchet knew, always had known, that Chromia was infatuated with the black Weapons Specialist. It was most likely because Ironhide was tough, powerful and put on a front of aggressive aloofness to everything but weapons. The oxymoron was just that, though: a front. However, only Ratchet knew that.

And Chromia would certainly never know that. Because Ironhide was his, and his alone.

* * *

The group reached the high way in about half an hour, having to stay out of sight as they walked there. It was tedious, but no one wanted the government to get angered with them. That could lead to expulsion, and that was the last thing they wanted. After a few minutes, the femmes saw something they liked.

Arcee transformed into a pink Ducati 848 motorcycle, then back to root mode. Chromia did the same with a blue Suzuki B-King motorcycle. Elita One also did the same, but with a purple MV Agusta motorcycle.

Optimus was staring at Elita One like she was a goddess. Elita One seemed very content with the attention, leaning against Optimus' side. Chromia and Arcee seemed a bit put out that the object of their affections were uninterested, though.

"_**This planet has a large source of information called the 'World Wide Web'. You will be able to download the language English using it**_," Ratchet explained, seeing as Optimus was making what the humans call "googly eyes" at Elita One.

There was a long pause, during which the femmes were downloading the language. Finally, Chromia spoke. "T-this plane-et is odd," she said in nearly perfect English.

"Inde-ed," Arcee agreed.

"Let's get back to base. We need to inform the government of the femme's arrivals," Prowl broke the approaching silence.

"Right," Optimus snapped into leader mode. "Autobots, transform and roll out!" Everyone transformed into their respective alternate modes, heading towards the base.

Ratchet, Bolt and Barricade were shooting unseen glares at Chromia and Arcee on the drive back. Things were about to heat up, and all three mechs knew it.

Would the drama never end?


	13. Interlude: An Escape

**Interlude Two: An Escape**

Underneath Hoover Dam, a small figure twitched as it came online.

"_**Witwicky**_...!"

Rats scurried into their hideaways at the unearthly sound. The figure payed them so heed as it fully booted up. Twin blue optics – very unusual for it's faction – came online, illuminating the darkness. The first thing Frenzy noticed... was that he was all alone.

"_**'Cade**_?" he asked the still air, not actually expecting a response. He didn't get one, anyway. Burying the sense of abandonment, Frenzy stood up. He was in a lot of pain; his disk had greatly injured him. But luckily, his self-repair system stabilized him... for now. He needed a medic, though. And soon.

The only medic the small 'Con knew of on Earth was Ratchet. The Decepticons had also heard the Autobot would help anyone in need. Frenzy was going to have to find out if it was true or not.

Frenzy made his way towards the large door. He pulled it open easily enough, except that it creaked. Loudly. Frenzy cursed in his native language, ducking behind a crate. He soon heard footsteps approach.

"Hey, John, did you hear that?" a male voice asked.

"Hear what, Brett?" another male responded.

A brunette man stepped inside the room, sweeping his flashlight in a wide circle. "I thought I heard the door creak..." John frowned.

A blonde haired man walked up beside his partner. "I think you need some sleep, dude."

"I... I guess you're right."

As the two turned to exit, Frenzy jumped out of his hiding spot. The two men screamed, back-pedaling quickly. "_**Humans**_!" Frenzy cried.

"W-what the hell did it just say?"

John didn't have a chance to answer, as Frenzy shot the man directly in the chest. There was no blood, but John convulsed and fell to the ground, dead. Brett screamed, before he was killed as well. Frenzy looked at the two dead men with disgust before turning and scuttling out of the room.

The hallway was as large as Frenzy remembered. Only this time, it was cold and dark. There were no other Cybertronian energy signals, nor was there an AllSpark signal. The only life inside the entire building was rodents and a few humans(who, in hindsight, were no better than rodents to the Decepticon).

Frenzy silently crept along, heading in the direction he remembered the exit being in. He passed the place where the AllSpark once rested; the place that was now empty and dark.

Frenzy didn't dawdle any longer. He wanted to find his much larger partner; his unlikely friend. Hopefully he was still online, as Frenzy had no clue how long he had been down there.

As the small mech made his way through Hoover Dam, he ran a systems check.

_**Scanning...**_

_**Pain receptors: offline.**_

_**Stabilizing servos: undamaged.**_

_**Leg struts: undamaged.**_

_**Pelvic plating: undamaged.**_

_**Abdominal plating: 38% damaged.**_

_**Torso plating: 40% damaged.**_

_**Arm struts: 8% damaged.**_

_**Servos: undamaged.**_

_**Neck strut: undamaged.**_

_**Helm: 89% damaged.**_

_**Optics: 50% damaged.**_

_**Vocal processor: undamaged.**_

_**Internal structures: 20% damaged.**_

_**Equilibrium: off-balance.**_

_**Memory files: undamaged.**_

Frenzy frowned to himself. He was pretty damaged... oh. Right. His head was cut in half by his own weapon. He should probably be worried about his injuries, but Frenzy needed to get out first. Then he would worry about his damages.

Frenzy turned a dull gray corner and spotted the exit. Two large gray doors that he could probably push open. "_**Freedom**_!" Frenzy cried.

His outburst drew attention to himself from the nearby guards. "What was that?" one asked his partner.

"Probably a rat," the other said, not sounding very convinced.

"Yeah, probably."

Frenzy studied the two men from his vantage point. They had primitive human weapons strapped at their sides. A quick internet search revealed them to be handguns and batons. No way those weapons could do any serious damage to his superior armor.

With that thought in mind, Frenzy stepped out of his hiding place. The two humans shouted and drew their weapons, but Frenzy easily killed them both. He frowned with disgust at the blood on his hands. "_**Disgusting-fleshlings**_," he chattered.

Frenzy wiped his hands on the wall leaving red streaks. Once satisfied with his hands, he turned and left the building.

Frenzy blinked against the harsh light of the sun. He actually didn't mind the planet itself, or it's light source. He just wasn't fond of the organics that inhabit it.

Frenzy frowned. He needed to find his partner. He needed to find his friend. He needed to find Barricade.


	14. Shark Frenzy

**Chapter Eleven: Shark Frenzy**

At the Autobot's base the sun had set, as it was ten at night. Mostly everyone was in recharge, save for Optimus Prime and Elita One.

Inside one hangar, a pair of ruby red optics flared online.

Barricade looked around the hangar with his spark pounding. He had been in recharge when he felt a familiar ping across his comm link. It had to have been a dream, he told himself. Frenzy was offline, never coming-

_Ping._

Barricade froze and his spark skipped a beat. He threw open the comm link channel, sending a tentative message of, _/**Frenzy**?/_

_/'**Cade**!/_

Barricade felt his spark splutter out for a second. His partner was alive! _/**Frenzy**,** where are you**?** And why haven't you downloaded Earth languages yet**?/_

There was a snort from Frenzy's end. _/__**Human-language-primitive**__,/_ he declared with distaste.

_/__**Whatever**__. __**Just tell me where you are**_._/_

_/**Stuck-at-human-place...Hoover-Dam**!/_

_/**I'm on my way**. **Anyone that's with me is an ally**, **got it**?/_

_/**Yeah-yeah**./_

Barricade shook his head as he closed the comm link channel. He stood up quickly and proceeded to shake Bumblebee awake. The two then woke Bolt, who when in recharge was practically dead to the world.

"Wh-what's going on?" Bolt asked groggily. He was leaning heavily on Bumblebee, who looked sorely amused.

"We're going to rescue my partner," Barricade said simply.

"Whoa, whoa, wait! Frenzy?" Bolt frowned, "Is that such a good idea?"

Barricade gave a sharp nod. "Yes, it is. If I tell him not to attack the Autobots, then he won't."

Bolt and Bumblebee shared a look before shrugging. "Alright, then." Bumblebee agreed.

Barricade nodded once in thanks. He turned, silently making his way out of the hangar. Bolt and Bumblebee followed, being silent as well.

* * *

It was sometime around ten in the morning when the trio finally made it to Hoover Dam.

_/Do you see him?/_ Bolt asked.

_/N- yes!/_ Barricade cried. He poured on the speed, heading towards a silver figure. Bolt and Bumblebee followed at a bit of a distance.

"'_**Cade**!_ '_**Cade**_!" Frenzy chattered.

Barricade transformed, kneeling in front of the hyperactive mech. "_**You're a mess**_," he commented.

Frenzy chuckled, giving Barricade's leg a quick, two second hug. "_**Missed-you-too**_," he said quietly.

"Aww," Bolt and Bumblebee chorused softly.

"_**You-certainly-took-your-time-getting-here**_," Frenzy noted.

"_**It would have been longer if we actually had to abide by human traffic laws and limitations**_."

Frenzy chortled. Humans certainly were slow, he could agree with that. "_**So-where-are-we-staying**_?" he asked.

"_**That's the thing**_. _**We're staying with the Autobots.**_ _**They're our allies now**_."

"_**What**_?" Frenzy burst out in shock.

Barricade decided to try a different tactic. He opened a comm link to Frenzy. _/__**See those mechs over there**__? __**They're my bonded**__. __**I'm doing this for them**__. __**So you can come with me **__– __**and**__, __**consequently**__, __**them**__ – __**or you can stay here**__./_

Frenzy was silent for a few minutes as he mulled it all over and weighed the pros and cons. Barricade, Bolt and Bumblebee waited with varying levels of patience, although all three knew it was a big change to adapt to if Frenzy was to come.

"_**Alright-I'll-come**_," Frenzy relented.

Barricade nodded. "_**You'll need to learn Earth's language English**_."

Frenzy grumbled a choice word, but agreed. Barricade transformed and allowed Frenzy inside. He databursted the file for English to Frenzy who accepted it. Barricade started off and his two bonded followed.

* * *

By the time they got back it was around ten at night. They had been gone for a day, and Barricade, Bolt and Bumblebee knew they would be in for a scolding from Prowl.

"Be quiet and maybe they won't hear us," Bolt muttered.

Frenzy chuckled softly. During the drive back he had gotten to know Bolt and Bumblebee. He and Bolt actually seemed to hit off, although Bolt was tentative at first. Frenzy and Bumblebee weren't totally fond of each other, but each would tolerate the other for Barricade.

The four mechs made their way quietly into the main hangar. The only way to get to their hangar was through the main one, so there was no avoiding it. Their only hope was that the others were in recharge.

Once all four were in the middle of the hangar, the lights flared on. The light revealed Optimus Prime and Prowl standing in the darkness. Frenzy squawked in surprise, jumping behind Barricade's leg. Barricade and his bonded shared a silent chuckle at the silver mech's antics.

"Where have you been?" Prowl demanded.

"...Colorado?" Bumblebee offered.

"_Colorado_? You went to _Colorado_? Without _telling anyone_?" Prowl cried in outrage.

"Now Prowl, settle down. I'm sure they had a good reason for doing so," Optimus consoled. However, his optics clearly stated, _You had better have one kick-ass reason_.

"Um... a rescue mission?" Barricade said, making it sound more like a question.

"Who were you rescuing?" Optimus was unable to keep some hope from his tone.

"Uh... Frenzy."

"_What_?" Prowl exploded. "How dare you bring a Decepticon here without permission!"

"Prowl, enough."

Prowl shot a disbelieving look at his leader. "But sir, this is a Decepticon!"

"Yes, I know that Prowl. How about we let Frenzy tell us why he's here," the last sentence was aimed towards the silver mech who was half-hiding behind Barricade's leg.

"I-contacted-'Cade-and-he-came-to-get-me-with-his-bonded. 'Cade-told-me-he's-a-Neutral-now-and-I-agreed-to-be-one-as-well."

There was silence for a few seconds as everyone besides Barricade, who was used to Frenzy's fast-paced speech by now, tried to make sense of what Frenzy had said.

"So you won't harm any Autobots?" Optimus was the first to ask.

"No."

"How about the humans?" Prowl spoke.

Frenzy looked up at Barricade questioningly. Barricade shook his head once and Frenzy deflated. "Fine-no-harming-the-squishies."

"Alright, then. I suppose you can stay," Optimus relented. "However, if you harm anyone, human or Autobot, then you're out, if not offlined. Are we clear?"

Frenzy gave an enthusiastic nod. "Crystal-clear!"

"Good. I suggest everyone get some recharge," Optimus said, turning and leaving the hangar to no doubt do just that. Prowl hesitated, though.

"Frenzy, you are injured. Do you think you can make it through the night?"

Frenzy looked mildly surprised at the question. "Yeah," he answered simply.

Prowl nodded once. "Then goodnight," he said and turned and left the room.

"Come on," Barricade started off towards their own hangar.

They were all exhausted, and it would be good to get some recharge. Frenzy just hoped they didn't cuddle.


	15. Did She Just?

**Chapter Twelve: Did She Just...?**

The next morning brought with it pandemonium.

Ironhide had been the first one to spot Frenzy. "Decepticon!" he exclaimed, pointing his cannons at Frenzy.

"Neutral!" Frenzy protested.

"Yeah right," Ironhide snarled. His cannons hummed to life, causing Frenzy to still. Barricade looked just about ready to brutally murder Ironhide.

"_Ironhide_!"

All of the mechs in the room turned to look at the speaker. Ratchet had his arms crossed with a glower on his face. "I _know_ you were not going to harm my patient," Ratchet's tone was deadly.

"Of course not, Ratch'..."

Barricade, Bolt, Bumblebee and Frenzy were all laughing silently.

"Good." Ratchet turned to Frenzy with a stern expression on his face. "You. Medbay. Now."

Frenzy sighed and nodded. Ratchet looked pleased and lead the way out of the room. Frenzy shot a helpless look over his shoulder as he left the room.

Bolt shook his head. "Poor Frenzy..." Barricade, Bumblebee _and_ Ironhide agreed wholeheartedly with Bolt's statement.

* * *

While the three bonded were feeling sorry for Frenzy and Ironhide for himself, Frenzy was being herded to the medbay.

"Alright," Ratchet said as Frenzy sat on a medical berth. "Are you in any pain?"

"My-pain-receptors-are-offline."

Ratchet nodded. "I figured. How about your vision? Any spots or static?"

"No."

"Do you feel dizzy at all?"

"No."

"Good. I'll need to rebuild your helm first, then I'll move on." Ratchet grabbed a syringe that made Frenzy cringe.

"What-are-you-doing-with-that?"

"Oh this? It's just a sedative... unless you want to be awake for this?"

"No,no-I'm-good."

"I thought so," Ratchet agreed. He stuck the syringe into the small Decepticon's neck, causing Frenzy to fall into a heavy recharge. With a sigh Ratchet picked up a scanner. He had to check the internal structure first, or else he could accidentally kill Frenzy.

What the scanner showed made Ratchet curse vehemently. Frenzy's frame was too damaged to be repaired. He would need a new one. Great, as if Ratchet didn't have better things to do...

* * *

Meanwhile, oblivious to Frenzy's damage, Bolt, Barricade and Bumblebee were hanging out in the mess hall. They each had a cube of energon, though they were more interested in talking than in drinking.

"Hey, 'Bee!" a voice cut into their conversation.

Arcee stood there with a flirtatious smile. She was shining with a fresh wash and wax, which made Bolt and Barricade groan mentally annoyance. She was obviously trying to get 'Bee's attention.

"Hey, Arcee!" Bumblebee greeted cheerfully.

Bolt and Barricade shared a disbelieving look. _/Is he really that clueless?/_ Bolt wondered.

_/Apparently,/_ Barricade responded flatly.

"We never got a chance to talk. Wanna come for a drive?" Arcee offered.

Bumblebee smiled. "Ok," he agreed and stood up. He paused, turning to his bonded. "See you later?"

"Of course," Bolt agreed with false cheerfulness.

Bumblebee nodded, heading off with Arcee. Bolt gaped as he and Arcee vanished from sight. Bumblebee could _always_ tell when he was faking!

Barricade shook his head. "If that femme tries anything..."

"At least 'Bee doesn't seem interested," Bolt tried to look on the bright side.

"But for how long?"

Bolt didn't have an answer for that.

"Let's go check on Frenzy," Bolt suggested after a few minutes, eager for a change of topic and a way to break the silence.

Barricade agreed, just as eager for a different topic as Bolt. The two made their way to the medbay, but heard the sound of a tool. The two backed up a few steps out of self-preservation. "We should come back later," Bolt said uneasily.

"Agreed."

The two turned and made a hasty – yet tactful – retreat down the hallway.

* * *

Bumblebee and Arcee sped down a dirt road, kicking up dust as they went. "So, uh, 'Bee?" Arcee started.

"Yes?"

"How'd you, you know, end up friends with a 'Con and a Neutral?"

"Well first off, they're both Neutrals," Bumblebee corrected. "And Bolt was my friend as well as 'Cade. So 'Cade and I decided to let bygones be bygones, I guess."

"Oh, I see."

Silence fell over the two for a while, only broken by their respective engines. Bumblebee was beginning to feel awkward when Arcee broke the silence. "So what's your favorite thing about Earth?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"Wow, that's a hard question. I'd have to say everything, really. The only thing I don't like is that some humans are as bad as Decepticons, if not worse."

"Really?" Arcee seemed stupefied. "How can humans be _worse_ than Decepticons?"

"Have you ever watched the news? Some humans do things that a Decepticon would never even think of, even in their wildest nightmares."

"Wow..."

Deciding that she didn't like the mood shift, Arcee decided to change it. "Race you back to base!" she exclaimed.

Bumblebee laughed, revved his engine and shot forward with Arcee hot on his bumper.

The two sped down the dirt road, leaving large clouds of dust and the sound of fading laughter in their wakes. Arcee was fast, but Bumblebee was faster. Plus he was more used to Earth's roads than Arcee. Soon the base came into view. They each poured on a final burst of speed, coming neck and neck.

Bumblebee pulled ahead, however. He let out a victory cheer, before he yelped and slammed on the brakes. A black mech about Frenzy's height with red highlights and a red visor had run in front of him. "What-the-slag?" he demanded.

"_Frenzy_?" Bumblebee gaped.

Bolt and Barricade suddenly appeared in the hangar door, looking exhausted. They had obviously been chasing the small mech around base for quite a while.

"His frame was too damaged for repair, hence the new one," Barricade explained.

Bumblebee and Arcee transformed. "Well I think you look adorable!" Arcee exclaimed and pat Frenzy's head. She then headed inside, leaving four mechs in her wake.

"Did she just...?" Bolt trailed off.

"Pat-me?" Frenzy finished darkly. "Yes,she-did."

The three larger mechs had a feeling that Arcee had just made herself an enemy.

* * *

Note: Frenzy's new appearance is exactly the same as his G1 counterpart. His voice is the same, however.


	16. Sick Day

Note: Really, how long did you think it would be before I made one of them sick?

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Sick Day**

"Barricade?"

The Saleen rolled over in his recharge and emitted a grunt. "G'way," he slurred.

Bolt rolled his optics. He was the one they usually couldn't wake up! So why was his bonded acting like he hadn't recharged in years?

Yesterday had been hectic, mostly because it took the rest of the day to calm Frenzy down. He seemed to be the most annoyed by the fact that Arcee had called him "adorable", not by the reformatting itself. And honestly, none of the three bonded could blame him.

"Come on, you have to get up," Bolt insisted.

"Dun' wanna..."

Bolt looked at Barricade incredulously, then sighed. He was going to have to play parent, wasn't he? Bolt moved over to his bonded and turned him onto his back. Barricade's optics came on dully before he switched t hem back off with a groan.

Now Bolt was concerned. _/'Bee? Could you come here?/_

After a few minutes Bumblebee entered the hangar. Bumblebee didn't have time to ask what was wrong before Bolt explained that Barricade was acting odd.

Bumblebee leant over Barricade who didn't respond. Bumblebee reached out over their bond, but Barricade simply rolled over without onlining his optics.

"Get Ratchet," Bumblebee frowned.

Bolt nodded and left their hangar for the medbay. Ratchet was wiping off a berth and barely payed Bolt any attention as he came in. _'Well, at least he didn't throw a wrench at me,'_ Bolt thought wryly.

"If you're simply here to harass me, get out."

Bolt shook his head, "No. We need your help."

Ratchet finally looked at him. "With what?" he asked cynically.

"Barricade."

Ratchet sighed and put the cloth he was holding down. He started off with his usual stride, leaving Bolt to catch up with him.

Once they got into the hangar Ratchet knelt beside Barricade. Ratchet pulled a scanner out of his subspace and proceeded to scan the dead to the world Saleen. After a minute the results were clear and Ratchet made a 'tsk' noise.

"Well what is it?" Bumblebee demanded. He was very close to Ratchet – so close that their shoulders touched.

"First of all get _off_," Ratchet shoved the worried Camaro away. "Now it's nothing fatal, so I don't want a panic attack. It seems that Barricade had retracted a virus, most likely from Frenzy."

"How?" Bolt frowned, concern and worry filling him.

"My guess is that it was accidental and during a file exchange," Ratchet informed as he stood up. _/Ironhide, I need your help transporting a patient,/_ he commed his bonded.

_/Yeah, yeah... it's too early.../_ Ironhide grumbled and closed the comm link. Ratchet knew he was coming, though.

"So he'll be okay, right?" Bumblebee pressed.

"Of course he will, I just need to administer an anti-virus. It should kill the virus in about twenty four hours, give or take a few."

"Oh," Bolt sounded relieved, but the relief turned to concern. "Will he be in pain?"

"No, but he will be groggy and most likely in this vegetative state. I'd recommend putting a slight block on your bond, just so you aren't adversely affected."

Bolt and Bumblebee nodded and did so. They could still feel Barricade's spark, just not as strongly as usual. It was a bit disconcerting, but they would make due.

"Alright, I'm here!" Ironhide grumbled.

Ratchet motioned to Barricade. "Take one end, I'll take the other."

Ironhide muttered his displeasure but did as Ratchet commanded and took Barricade's arms. Ratchet grabbed his legs and the two somehow made their way to the medbay, Bolt and Bumblebee following.

Barricade was dropped onto the recently cleaned medical berth like a sack of potatoes, causing Bolt and Bumblebee to wince. Ironhide abruptly turned and stomped out, obviously unhappy that he was woken up so early.

"Alright you two," Ratchet pointed a wrench threateningly, "Out."

Bolt and Bumblebee shared a glance before they turned and hightailed it out of there.

* * *

Later that day Bolt and Bumblebee were startled from recharge by the change in Barricade's side of the bond. Instead of vegetative, he felt... annoyed. Which meant that... "He's okay!" Bolt exclaimed as he and Bumblebee headed to the medbay.

When they got there Barricade was glaring at the wall. Ratchet was nowhere in sight. The two made their way to the side of Barricade's berth. "How do you feel?" Bolt blurted.

Barricade gave them a flat look. "I'm trapped here and I'm starving."

"He's okay," Bumblebee laughed with relief.

* * *

Note: The site is messing up the count of the words, so if it says something less than 1,000+, it's wrong.


	17. The Other Femmes

**Chapter Fourteen: The Other Femmes**

Ironhide let loose a round of cannon fire on the Decepticon practice dummies. When the smoke cleared all that was left of them was a few limbs here and there and scorch marks.

"Impressive," a voice commented.

Ironhide spun around in shock. How had he not known someone was there? Chromia was leaning against the door frame with her arms crossed. "Thanks," Ironhide said gruffly to her previous comment.

He turned away from her and back to the remaining dummies. Ironhide noted that he was running out of them, and would have to make more... or have someone do it for him. He had never been good at building things.

As Ironhide warmed up his cannons, Chromia stepped up beside him. "Up for a competition?" she smirked.

Ironhide smirked back. "Bring it."

The two began firing away, each trying to destroy more dummies than the other. "Beat that!" Ironhide declared.

"If you insist!"

They got so caught up in taunting each other and shooting that neither noticed Elita One and Optimus stop at the door.

"Chromia certainly seems smitten with Ironhide," Elita One noted.

"What?" Optimus frowned. "How can you tell?"

"We've been team mates for so long that we can practically read each other's minds."

"Oh... and you're certain?" Optimus suddenly looked uneasy.

"Why?" Elita One frowned. "Optimus, what's wrong?"

"It's just... Ironhide already has a bonded mate..."

"Who?" Elita One pried, optics lighting up in anticipation.

"Ratchet..."

"Aww! They're such a great match!" Elita One exclaimed.

Optimus nodded. "They are, and seem very happy together. I'm just concerned for Chromia."

Elita One shifted so that most of her weight was on her right leg. She was beginning to see the bigger picture. "Because she'll get her spark broken either way, right?"

"That and if she actually tries anything on Ironhide Ratchet will probably send her to the brink of death..."

Elita One searched Optimus' face and their bond to see if he was exaggerating. He wasn't.

Optimus saw it fit to try and defend the medic. "He's a good mech, really, he just... has really bad control of his temper."

Elita One nodded, her mind whirling. "We need to do something. Speed this along or tell Chromia or-"

"No," Optimus cut his bonded off. "We need to let this take it's course. It is not our place to interfere."

Elita One nodded. Optimus was right; they didn't have the right to pry into other's relationships. Only if someone was in danger of being physically hurt could they interfere.

"Come, let's get some energon." Optimus took Elita One's hand and led her away from the shooting range.

* * *

The second the last dummy fell, Ironhide and Chromia spun and faced each other. "I won!" Ironhide declared.

"Are you glitched? I won!" Chromia retorted.

"You did not!"

"Yes, I did!"

"You did not!"

"Yes, I did!"

"I didn't win!"

"Yes, you did!"

"Ah-ha!" Ironhide exclaimed gleefully.

Chromia growled in outrage at being tricked. "Frag you, Ironhide," she growled without actual hate.

Ironhide grinned at her cheekily, before he turned off his cannons. He exited the room, but paused in the doorway. "Thanks for a challenge," he called over his shoulder and left.

Chromia stared after him with an expression that combined anger, longing and affection.

* * *

Ratchet scrubbed the medbay with ruthless force. Ironhide had obliviously been broadcasting over their bond the entire time. That was one part of the bond that could be good and bad; the ability to feel the other's thoughts and emotions. If you knew how, you could even make it so you could see what the other saw.

Needless to say, Ratchet was ready to beat Chromia up. But he refrained, if only because it might upset Ironhide. _'Damn my devotion to the big lug head...'_

Ratchet heard footsteps enter the medbay and whirled around. He hurled a wrench at the intruder, only to realize he had nearly decapitated his bonded. Ratchet turned and went back to scrubbing without a word, still annoyed.

"Whoa, what'd I do?" Ironhide stared at the wrench impaled on the wall. _'That could have been my head...'_

"Nothing. Nothing at all," Ratchet said in a tight voice.

Ironhide frowned, walking over to stand behind him. "What's wrong, Ratch'?"

Ratchet tossed down the cleaning cloth and turned to glare at Ironhide. "You are so oblivious! Chromia is positively infatuated with you! Everyone can see it but you!"

Ironhide looked startled by the outburst. "We're just friends, Ratch'..."

"But she wants to be more!"

Ironhide paused to think about that. It was true that Chromia seemed to hang onto him... and give him sideways glances... and always talk to him...

"Oh Primus Ratchet, I didn't realize." Ratchet snorted. "Ratch', _you're_ my bonded, not her. I care about _you_."

Ratchet's glare slowly melted. "Sentimental old fool," he smiled.

Ironhide smiled back and said, "I'm gonna go set her straight."

Ratchet nodded, watching Ironhide's back as he left the medbay. He hadn't felt this at ease since the femmes came.

It was a nice change.

* * *

"Chromia," Ironhide spoke. The two were the only ones in the mess hall.

Chromia turned around and smiled. "Hey, Ironhide."

"Look, I like you, but only as a friend. I'm bonded."

Chromia looked shocked and disappointed. "To who?"

"Ratchet."

Chromia nodded. She could see it now, and had seen it before. Ironhide was devoted to the medic, as Ratchet was to him. She had seen their looks, but just chose to ignore it. She felt like a jerk.

"We can be friends though, can't we?" Chromia asked hopefully. She didn't want to lose him completely.

Ironhide grinned. "Sure."

And in that moment a disaster was averted and a close friendship was formed.


End file.
